


Family Breakfast

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Liv makes Robert yoghurt every morning just to make him suffer.Robert's willing to endure all the pain to get on Liv's good side again.Inspired by today's episode!Short fic





	Family Breakfast

It’s been a week now, seven mornings in a row. He’s trying, he really is. This thing him and Aaron has is delicate and new; they’ve only just got back together and they’re taking things slow.

Liv on the other hand, she is skeptical, and Robert can’t blame her. He knows he let her down, just as much as Aaron. He’s trying to do whatever it takes to get on her good books, gain her trust back and if that means he’s got to sit here and eat yoghurt every morning, so be it.

Robert knows she’s doing it out of spite. She knows he doesn’t like yoghurt, but he will not let it show. If this is what he’s got to do to win her over, he’ll eat yoghurt every damn day till she forgives him.

“You’re too kind. Thanks, Liv, “ Robert said, through gritted teeth.

Liv is smiling brightly, like she’s caught the canary. She’s loving his pain.

“I even added fruit. Pineapple and peaches.”

Oh Christ, Robert thinks. The only thing worst than yoghurt, is mushy fruit in yoghurt. He’s not sure he can stomach it.

Liv inches forward. “You okay there, Rob. You look a bit green.” She takes a seat next to him. “What? You don’t want it?” She fakes hurt, and Robert’s not sure if she looks more like him or Aaron in that moment.

“No, no... just taking my time. Love me some yoghurt in the morning is all.”

He takes a deep breath and takes a bite. It’s worse than he expects. The taste of the yoghurt mixed with the mushy texture of the fruit, sending his senses into Hell. “Fuck, I can’t.” And Robert bolts to the sink, spitting out the offending breakfast food.

Liv has her head in her hands, laughing, enjoying Robert’s Pain, because she’s a teenage devil.

“Are you guys still playing these games?” Aaron asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He’s looking at his sister who’s trying to look innocent, and Aaron knows is anything but.

Aaron notices Robert hunched over the sink, like he just got sick.

“I can’t believe you’re still eating the yoghurt she’s been giving you. Robert!”

Robert shrugs his shoulders pitifully, like he has no excuse for his behavior. 

“And Liv, you’ve got to stop this... you need to forgive him.” He scolds.

Liv looks down at her hands, looking ashamed.

“Right, I’m gonna go, and you two are gonna talk.” Aaron said, leaving no room for argument.

Liv looks up at Robert, sighing she asks, “you want some water?”

Robert smiles. “Yeah, Liv. That’d be nice.”


End file.
